


Turian Boogeyman

by potionsmaster



Series: The In-Betweens [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Ask Me Anything, Eventual Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, I have some concerns Commander, Mistrust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/pseuds/potionsmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in ME1, immediately after Therum.  Fits in before *Wish You Were Here*.  Garrus has some concerns about a certain biotic team member in particular.  He's heard some things.  Just sayin'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turian Boogeyman

**Author's Note:**

> It seems to me that if Garrus' father was so high up at C-sec, he would have known or known *of* Commander Vyrnnus. It also would stand to chance that he would use it as a cautionary tale to Garrus as to why you should never take short cuts. I know the wiki says he gets along well with the crew, but I don't think a C-sec detective would trust everyone right out of the gate, least of all the guy who killed a legend while he was just a kid.

_**Turian Boogeyman,**_ by potionsmaster

 

Rating: G. I think I made a story without a single swear word!! OR dirty joke. I deserve a medal for that...

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Commander...do you have a moment?” the turian asked he wiped grease from the Mako on a towel, stepping away from his work station. He noticed Shepard had finished talking to the gunnery chief and was starting to head for the elevator.

 

“Sure, Vakarian. What's on your mind?”

 

“I had some concerns I wanted to address with you.” He toyed with the towel, still wiping his hands, but it was more to give him something to do. He was nervous at how the commander was going to take what he said next. He had heard from Chellick that Shepard could have a temper.

 

“Shoot.”

 

“It's about Lt Alenko. Sir, I know him.”

 

Shepard gave him a funny look. “You do? He acted like he's never seen you before.”

 

“Well, I know _of_ him, I should clarify. My father knew Commander Vyrnnus, you see.”

 

Comprehension dawned on the commander's face.

 

“I thought that was classified,” Shepard said, “Even as a Spectre, I have trouble getting into those records. They're all sealed.”

 

“With all due respect, the Alliance has their files, but the Hierarchy has their own as well. Ones that my father had access to.”

 

“So how did you know what was in them? Did you peek at 'Daddy's work files'?”

 

“No. He always used to say, 'Do something right, or don't bother doing it at all'. My sister and I thought it was the family saying at one point. One of his better examples was of how Commander Vyrnnus and his merc cabal were brought on board for that human biotic training thing Conatix set up. Dad pointed out that even though he was using turian techniques, he wasn't taking enough time to build the foundations properly. He was bypassing protocol for results. Dad can't stand that. The point he drove home was that Vyrnnus was killed by an out-of-control human, because he lacked the discipline to wait.”

 

Shepard exhaled noisily through his nose, lips pursed. “I think you're safe, Garrus. Kaidan didn't get to staff lieutenant by being undisciplined or out-of-control. He was just a kid when it happened. Extraordinary circumstances make people do extraordinary things.”

 

“Agreed, Commander, but you're not quite getting the point. It was unsettling to realize I had just joined the crew of a ship that was supposed to foster good will between our species and find out that the turian boogeyman was one of its officers.”

 

“Turian _boogeyman_? Are you serious?” Shepard scoffed, “He wouldn't hurt a fly.”

 

“And yet he broke the neck of a turian with a reputation for being a brute even by our military standards. Without meaning to, I might add. Shepard, he's being used as a threat to turian children who misbehave. If they don't follow direction or orders, they're told they're going to be put on a shuttle in the middle of the night and shipped out to Gagarin Station where Alenko is chained up in a dark room, waiting for his next victim.”

 

“That's harsh. You've met him and gone on missions with him. Can you still say he's scary?”

 

“No...but I don't quite trust him. I didn't recognize his face when we met on the Citadel, but once I knew his name....that gave me pause.” Garrus stopped fussing with the towel and tossed it onto his work station.

 

Shepard pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes screwed shut. He couldn't believe they were actually having this conversation.

 

“Though I have seen him use his biotics to smash a few geth into bloody pulp against walls. Well, whatever synthetic fluid that passes for blood for them. I don't know what you would call it. It's enough to make me want to keep my pistol on me at all times.”

 

“You are not to be armed unless you are on guard duty or suited up for a drop. Do I make myself clear?” Shepard crossed his arms across his chest, brow furrowed.

 

“Perfectly. I never said I _did_ keep my pistol on me, just that I _wanted_ to.”

 

“Uh-huh. Listen, have you talked to the lieutenant about this? I'm sure he'll tell you whatever you want to know. Ask him about his opinion of turians, or aliens in general. I think you might be surprised.”

 

Garrus cocked his head to the side. He considered it.

 

“Perhaps I will, though I don't know what I would say. 'Hello, did you know that your name is being used to frighten my species' offspring to make them behave?' I can't imagine that would go over very well. On a different note, I do find it amusing that you call me an alien. Because to me, that's what _you_ are.”

 

Shepard clapped a hand on the turian's shoulder. “Takes all kinds, Vakarian. Is there anything else?”

 

“No, Commander. That's all for the moment.”

 

“Ok, then. Speaking of the boogeyman himself, I was about to talk to him about the last mission on Therum and tactics. He should be free after that if you want; I'll be on the bridge if you need me. I'm sure he'd welcome the break.”

 

“I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Shepard.”

 

“Anytime, Garrus.” Vakarian watched Shepard make his way to the elevator and punch the button, soft metal hiss cutting the view as the doors slid shut.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Garrus made his way up to the crew deck a little while later. It was a little too quiet up there for his tastes, and smelled too much of human musk. He much preferred the oil and metal scents on the engineering deck. At least when he was calibrating the Mako, he could almost pretend it was a turian-only cruiser. He checked the glowing monitor that faced the elevator door, looking to see the lieutenant's position. “Mess Hall”, the location beacon read.

 

He sighed and squared his shoulders, then rounded the corner. Alenko was sitting alone at the table, head propped up, eyes closed, and a steaming mug in front of him.

 

“Mind if I join you, Lieutenant?”

 

Alenko's eyes opened slowly. “You have your pick of seats,” he smiled, “What can I do for you, Garrus?”

 

He slid into one of the hard, plastic molded chairs. He was thrust forward in an unnatural position and struggled to perch at the edge of the seat; they clearly were not made with turian comfort and physiology in mind. The lieutenant patiently waited for him to settle, taking a small sip from his mug. Garrus appreciated that he wasn't laughing at his predicament with the chair.

 

“How're you recovering from Therum? I was parched; and I thought Palaven was hot...” the turian started hesitantly.

 

“Eh. It was a dry heat, at least. Gave me a mild flare-up, though. I just need to re-hydrate slowly.”

 

“Does what your drinking help?”

 

“Oh, I guess. Shepard made me tea and said I needed to drink it or he would forcibly drag me to med bay. I chose the path of least resistance.”

 

“Shepard's funny like that. Do you know where he is?”

 

“CIC on the galaxy map; Navigator Pressly is working with him to map out the best routes for refueling and hitting up the relays.”

 

“Ah, I see. He mentioned something about the bridge. He also said I should talk to you.”

 

“Oh? What about?”

 

“Break the ice a bit and get to know you. Guns. Your preferred moves on the battlefield. Your biotic training...” he lied, hoping Alenko didn't know turian body language; his species on whole was terrible at fibbing. The only way they ever really managed to do underhanded work was when the other species couldn't read their tells and therefore didn't question. The lieutenant blinked slowly.

 

“That doesn't sound like something he'd say, but alright, I guess...What do you want to know?”

 

“I see that you favor a pistol, but I have to admit the biotics interest me the most. They are rather rare among turians, and they have an air of mystery around them because of it. I was hoping you might be able to help debunk some of it for me.”

 

“The only thing I know about turian biotics is that they are in special task force groups called cabals. Other than that, your guess is probably better than mine.”

 

“You weren't taught training techniques? I though you might have learned multi-species approaches...”

 

Alenko's face remained neutral as he sipped his tea again.

 

“I don't think my training was species-specific, Garrus...and I chose not to focus on biotics when I enlisted.”

 

“You definitely have impressive skills, though. How were you taught?”

 

The lieutenant sighed, rubbing the back of a hand across his forehead.

  
“What is this really about, Garrus? You're usually more direct than this.”

 

“You're right. He said I should ask you about Vyrnnus.”

 

Alenko's eyes narrowed. “Did he now.”

 

“Specifically because I asked _him_ about it. I had some concerns when I recognized your name.” Garrus watched the lieutenant's mouth drop open in surprise.

 

“My _name_? How...how did you know that?”

 

“...I don't really want to answer.”

 

“Garrus...”

 

The turian shook his head, not meeting the human's eyes. “Your name carries weight among turians, let's put it that way. You're a cautionary tale.”

 

“I'm a _what_?” Alenko was shocked. Garrus proceeded to explain. He watched the lieutenant process the information in a daze, disbelief etched on his face.

 

“Well. I'm, uh...glad you told me. You don't have to worry about me; I'm not going to hide under your bed or jump out of any closets at you. Temping as that might be; I don't want to get shot.”

 

Garrus' mandibles twitched a little and he fought his way out of the chair. Alenko still said nothing about his troubles with the furniture. “Look, Lieutenant...I didn't mean to bring up any bad feelings over it. I just wanted to get a feel for the reality of the situation. Get the truth for myself. You're not some turian-hating monster. I hear more remarks against non-humans from Williams and Pressly than anybody else. I don't think I've ever heard you say a negative thing about the other races, come to think of it.”

 

“Thank you for that.”

 

“But it will take me a bit to get used to working with you...it's hard to change a way of thinking that's been drilled into you for 15 years.” The human nodded.

 

“I can see your point. I would be a little nervous for a while, too, if Dracula were a crew member, but it turned out he was a vegetarian instead of a vampire.”

 

Garrus didn't say anything; he didn't know what a Dracula was and wasn't sure if he should ask.

 

“Human boogeyman. I'll tell you later, if you're interested.” Alenko correctly interpreted the silence as he took another sip of tea.

 

“Later, Lieutenant. Thank you for the talk.”

 

“See you around, Vakarian.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Garrus ventured up the stairs and into the CIC. He decided he wanted to look out at the stars for a bit. Shepard was bent over one of the consoles next to the bright galaxy map with Navigator Pressly. Garrus ignored the hard stare Pressly gave him as he went by. Shepard looked up when Pressly stopped talking and saw the turian.

 

The commander met his eyes and slightly quirked an eyebrow at him, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Garrus bowed his head at him, hoping he would understand that he had followed Shepard's advice. Shepard grinned a little more as he nodded back, then turned his attention back to fuel routes with Pressly.

 

“How's it going, Bird-man?” Joker said as he sank in the co-pilot chair. This one was a little better than the mess hall; at least there was room for his carapace.

 

“Oh, just thinking about things that go bump in the night.”

 

“Great! I could use a good monster story. Know any?”

 

“None come to mind, though I've heard rumors of this rogue Spectre named Saren...” Garrus decided nobody else on board needed to know; monsters only existed if their stories were told, after all.

 

~*~*~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly friends, but not enemies. Time will tell. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
